The invention relates to medical instruments and in particular to a skin testing device.
Allergy tests are typically conducted by depositing droplets of different allergens at distinct locations on a patient""s arm. The arm is then pricked with a needle at each droplet location so that an allergic reaction (if any) can be observed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,348 (Sher) discloses a skin testing device that greatly simplifies the manner in which an allergen is introduced to a patient""s skin. The device includes a wheel having a series of pointed tines that are each coated with a different lyophilized allergen. The wheel is rolled along the arm of a patient so that each tine pierces the skin sufficiently to allow for a reaction with the allergen deposited on each tine. The wheel is then disposed at the end of the test to avoid communicating diseases between patients.
It has been found that the application of allergen solutions to the tines of the wheel is difficult. There is a need for an improved device that allows allergens to be applied to the wheel in a cost effective manner.
In one aspect the invention provides a skin testing device comprising:
an allergen plate defining a plurality of pointed tines for piercing a patient""s skin;
a plurality of grooves defined in a surface of said allergen plate for receiving an allergen solution, each one of said grooves being aligned with a corresponding one of said pointed tines;
a housing for shrouding a portion of said allergen plate;
means for rotatably supporting said allergen plate within said housing.
In another aspect the invention provides an allergen plate for a skin testing device comprising:
a body defining a plurality of pointed tines for piercing a patient""s skin; and
a plurality of grooves defined in a surface of said body for receiving an allergen solution, each of said grooves being aligned with one of said pointed tines.